


Braided

by curledribbon



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, a soft moment between these girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curledribbon/pseuds/curledribbon
Summary: Brooke does Chloe's hair and they relax in a moment of comfortable domesticity.





	Braided

**Author's Note:**

> ("Can I do your hair?" + pinkberry)
> 
> chloe has backne and she's still the hottest girl in school, that's just how it is. (i have a lot of feelings about chloe valentine.)
> 
> cross-posted from tumblr!

“can i do your hair?”

brooke murmurs the question into chloe’s exposed shoulder, her soft lips pressed against chloe’s bump-ridden back.

chloe raises an eyebrow and awkwardly tries to peer at her girlfriend. “it’s already up, b.”

“i know.” brooke sits up a bit, pokes at chloe’s messy bun tied with a velvet scrunchie. “it looks so pretty braided, though! can i, sweet pea?”

without a word, chloe pulls the tie out and lets her hair fall. brooke kisses the top of chloe’s head and massages her scalp for a moment, humming an old christmas carol while she works her fingertips and short nails through chloe’s hair. 

“sorry if it tugs,” brooke says, breaking the comfortable silence. 

chloe shrugs but folds her hands in her lap, unconsciously preparing to squeeze her own hands together if brooke pulls her hair a bit too tight. “you know i like it a little tighter anyways.”

with a breathy chuckle, brooke gets to work. chloe knows it’s gonna be loose, pieces are going to fall out, but she lingers not on the fact. instead, she cares about the feeling of careful movement as brooke pulls more pieces of hair into the french braid, focuses on the warmth of brooke’s torso pressed to her back. just as brooke finishes, chloe widens her eyes to fend off the sleep creeping in.

“all done,” brooke says. she shuffles to sit in front of chloe, who watches her smile soften. “tired?”

chloe finds no use in resisting, so she nods. “get me a shirt?” 

brooke pulls off her top and bra as she walks to her dresser, then pulls an old tank top. chloe undresses while brooke does, too tired to truly admire brooke’s smooth skin and gorgeous body, but peeks nonetheless. 

_i love her,_ she thinks, easily and comfortably.

brooke stands up straight to toss chloe a shirt. “think fast!”

the shirt hits chloe in the face, and she falls back dramatically. “oof!”

“haha, what were you looking at?” brooke teases with a snicker, climbing over chloe. chloe feels a little (a lot) exposed, but she places a hand on brooke’s shoulder and smiles up at her.

“you.”

brooke rolls her eyes and kisses chloe’s nose. “mesmerized by my beauty, huh?” before chloe gets a chance to say yes, actually, brooke’s moved on. “get your shirt on and get in bed, sleepy.”

chloe does as brooke says, stretches once before sliding herself under the covers. brooke wraps her arms around chloe, gently tugging her into her hold. once she’s comfortable, chloe kisses brooke firmly and holds her arm where upper arm meets forearm. they kiss for a while, unhurried, until chloe feels a piece of loose hair tickle her face.

“ugh,” she grumbles, then tucks it behind her ear. “i knew it.” her faux displeasure can’t help but fade when she catches brooke’s gaze, heavy but soft.

“i love you,” brooke whispers.

with a grin, chloe turns off the lamp then snuggles in brooke’s open arms. “i love you, brooke. goodnight.”

brooke pokes chloe’s side, giggling as her girlfriend squirms, then rubs the spot with two fingers. “goodnight, chloe.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ twoplayergame! kudos and comments deeply appreciated! ^u^


End file.
